Fair Winds and Following Fate
by Andsowego
Summary: Originally posted at 'Friends of JAG' ezboard... my version of what should have happened in the series finale... and a little plot to make things interesting!
1. Chapter I

**A/N: This was my first fanfic EVER. I've recently written 3 stories for CSI on this site, but this JAG story was originally posted at Friends of Jag on the ezboard forum (November, 2005). My pen name there was "Corporal Lisa Antoon". I thought I'd repost the story here under my name "Andsowego".**

**Summary: I really loved parts of the series finale, but I thought it was missing some key elements. Not that I'm complaining, because I think that DB did a fair job of trying to satisfy all the viewers' needs. Hm. Anyway, I think I just would have tweaked things a little bit more for my liking.**

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, but if I did, I would have hired myself to script this version of the final scene in the series finale. Happy reading!

**Fair Winds and Following Fate**

**Chapter I (of X)**

McMurphy's Tavern  
("The" night)

Harm sat at the bar, anxiously waiting for Fate to reveal itself to him. Could things really be this easy? Mac had shown up at his apartment. He had basically told her that he'd never love anyone more. He proposed... or did she? Not that it mattered, but it was all so easy. They'd never been good at 'easy'. If he'd known that it would all be this 'easy', he never would have waited nine years to tell her that he loved her.

The bar. What was he thinking when he suggested this place? Dalton had died here. Mac got drunk here. God! Maybe this wasn't as easy as he originally thought. He checked his watch. Harm didn't need Mac's sense of time to know that she was late. She was never late. The hostess brought him a refill on his draught. How had he managed to finish a whole one already? Mac was late. That's how he'd managed. 

Harm's fingers followed the edge of the counter. It was rough. Little imperfections in the soft wood glared and taunted him with their presence. His watch ticked. Someone laughed. A glass fell. Was there music playing? His mind wandered...

Her lips. Soft. Pleading. Unashamed. Giving.

The hostess was looking at him strangely. How long had he been staring at the bar? His silent smile and flushed cheeks hadn't gone unnoticed, but in a brief thought, Harm prayed that Joanna wouldn't be in the mood for an embarrassing explanation.

"What put that smile on your face?" she asked.

"Well, I just got engaged... at least I think I did." Harm was relieved to know that his brain had caught up with his worry, if only temporarily.

"Don't you think you ought to figure that out?" she queried.

"That's part of why I'm here now." Or maybe he'd end up here, all night on his own, wondering what 'might've been' had he not foolishly handed the reigns over to Fate once again.

He knew she'd arrived a split second before he saw her. Well, if the red dress wasn't a big enough clue as to her lateness, he didn't know what was. The lateness was well-earned and completely forgotten. Harm raised himself from the barstool as Mac approached. He wasn't breathing, he was sure of it.

"Hi" was all they'd managed before kissing. 'Easy' had returned with the smallest of touches.

She sat next to him at the bar and ordered. As Mac spoke quietly with Joanna, Harm never heard a single word. He was lost. Or was it found? Either way, he was sure that the night was turning around. Where had he been the last hour as he waited? Fate was lurking in the corner and all the brooding over chances lost was standing in the way. With a new-found confidence, he knew what he had to do. The answer was so clear it actually startled him.

He vaguely heard some question from the hostess about a ring, and was pretty sure that he'd chuckled as Mac used the word 'negotiating' in her answer. He'd never understood before what was with women and their rings. Brumby had given her a ring. Look what it got him. He wasn't Brumby. Of that he was sure.

It didn't matter now anyway. Not now that he'd made up his mind about Fate. Fate had nothing on him, and he was gonna make sure he saw to that.

Friends arrived, and congratulations were exchanged. Bud and Harriet looked as though they'd fallen in love all over again when Mac and Harm announced they were getting married. Even the General had joked and smiled at the thought of his two senior officers tying the knot, before making a hasty exit, leaving the friends to celebrate the news. Harm didn't remember reaching for Mac, but somehow she was at his side, holding on as they accepted the well-wishes.

The moment had arrived. He knew what he had to do, and what he needed to say.

"Mac and I asked you all here this evening so that we could share our news with our closest friends, but we actually have something else to share."

Mac's fingers were tracing a pattern on his back. Small, intricate circles, just enough to make their presence known. He was right. This was going to be the easiest thing he'd ever have to do.

"We were going to let Fate decide our future tonight... where we'd get married...where we'd live...whose career would be cut short... Bud was going to flip a coin... but I'd like to change that plan."

Mac's fingers stopped. He could feel her holding her breath as he paused to look at her.

"Mac, I don't want Fate to decide for us any longer. I know that we thought this would work, but it just can't be this way."

She pulled back from him slightly, and he saw the moment of worry in her eyes.

"I want to marry you. I want to be a family with you. I want all the things that we've spent the last nine years denying ourselves, and I want you to know how easy this is for me."

She understood. The moment had passed. She exhaled and waited.

"You once asked me what I'd give up to be with you, and I never had the courage to answer that question. Until now."

Harm lifted his hand to her face, and gently coaxed her eyes shut. The room was gone. Their friends were gone. The music had stopped, and time was no longer ticking by. Slowly reaching down, Harm took her left hand in his own and placed a ring on her finger. The corners of her mouth turned up in surprise, and he leaned in and kissed her gently as her eyes fluttered open. 

Pulling back, he waited for the situation to unfold. Mac raised her left hand in wonder.

His Navy ring was on her finger.

Her eyes were wide as she whispered his name. "Harm?"

Gasps from their friends brought them both back to reality.

"Are you sure about this?" She hesitated. 

"Yes."

"I... I'm..."

"Say you'll take me to San Diego with you."

His face was different somehow. She hadn't seen this before. It was relaxed... light...younger. A moment passed. 7 seconds to be exact. Just long enough for Mac to study his eyes and take in a breath.

"Yes."

Before she knew it, she was engulfed in his arms, kissing his lips, sharing his breath as their friends looked on and the cheering began to erupt across the room.

"Ah-hem."

Admiral Chegwidden stepped forward from the group.

"I'm sorry to break you two up for a moment, but I may have information that will be of great interest to you both."

Shocked to realize that their former C.O. had been there to witness their exchange, Harm and Mac attempted to come to attention, only to be greeted with a laugh from AJ.

"Commander Roberts called me a little while ago and filled me in on your 'situation'. I thought that it was the least I could do to come down here and try and make things right for two of my dearest friends."

"As you well know, military history has not permitted two officers who are married to serve in the same direct chain of command. Captain, I understand your need to be with the Colonel, but the Sec-Nav isn't about to let you leave the Navy so easily. I made him privy to my phone conversation with Commander Roberts earlier this evening. There are other options for you to consider, and I'm sure General Cresswell would have informed you of these options had he known of them."

"Sir?" Harm and Mac asked in unison.

"Harm, should you choose to turn down your promotion to Captain, a Commander's billet is available in the Faculty at Annapolis. And Mac, should you choose to turn down your new command in San Diego, you could remain here at JAG in your current position. Of course, you both should know that after turning down such promotions, neither one of your names would fair well in front of the promotion board a second time."

The group was silent. Harm and Mac stared at the Admiral, waiting for him to continue.

"That's all people!" AJ chuckled. He'd rarely seen these two with their tongues tied. Too bad it took nine years of office feuding and gray hair to get them to this point. 

Easy. Harm knew this would be easy. Fate had decided in their favour after all, and all it wanted in return was a little promotion or two. Harm reached for Mac's hands as their gaze met. One look in Mac's eyes told him that they were doing the right thing.

"You're going to need this," she said as she held his hand in her own and placed his Navy ring back on his finger where it belonged.

He smiled as she leaned close and whispered in his ear, "We're going to drive each other crazy you know."

Harm's eyes twinkled as he answered, "I'm counting on it."

---------------------------------------------

**Well, that's all folks... I hope you enjoyed the glimpse into my train of thought after seeing the series finale. Feedback is much appreciated. Chapter 2 coming soon! Andsowego**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Here it is, as promised… Chapter II of Fair Winds and Following Fate… I hope you enjoy it! Thank-you muchly to everyone who left a review after the first chapter was posted. I really appreciate your kind words. Andsowego**

**Fair Winds and Following Fate **

**Chapter II  
**

**Best Western Lodge  
Washington, DC  
07:00**

Sunlight streamed through the hotel room window as Mic Brumby awoke. Well, actually he'd been awake for hours, his brain stuck in overdrive. After arriving in D.C. the night before, it was all he could do to try and get at least a few hours sleep. He'd spent the night tossing and turning, his mind sifting through endless "what ifs" and "how comes", before finally falling into a fitful sleep, only to be awakened by the early traffic on the street below.

Sorting through the clothing in his hastily packed suitcase, he found it. The photo. Him and her. He wondered if she was still as breathtakingly beautiful as she was the day he left her at her apartment. Sarah was the only thing on his mind since that day. "Leave and don't look back" had become his personal mantra... the daily chore of convincing himself that she didn't matter. No longer. He was resolute in his desire to make things right. Yes, today would be the day he'd see that she got everything she'd ever deserved... and more.

**Harm's apartment  
The morning after McMurphy's  
07:00  
**  
Sunlight streamed through the apartment windows as Harm awoke. Startled at first, he felt the weight of someone's body against him. It only took him a second to remember the events of the night before as he breathed out a sigh of relief. He never thought he'd see the day when Mac would spend the night in his arms. He had no way of knowing that it would feel this exquisite. His imagination just didn't do it justice. There was no comparison, and for that he was glad. Mac stirred slightly, sensing that he was awake.

"Morning sailor" she mumbled into his chest.

"Morning beautiful" came his reply.

A comfortable silence filled the air as they took time to appreciate the morning for what it was. New, fresh, calm, full, and hopeful. For the first time in his life, Harm actually knew what it was to feel truly hopeful. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him as he drew Mac closer. They were getting married! He and Mac were really, truly, in actual fact going to get married. No more doubts, no more worries, no more second-guessing, and certainly no more dancing!

And as if that news wasn't enough, neither of them would have to leave their military careers behind. Thanks be to AJ for that little arrangement. There's a chance that Fate had her hand in the situation as well, but Harm was reluctant to analyze the whole thing for fear that it was only a dream. Mac was going to stay at JAG and maintain her Colonel status, and he was going to be a teacher at Annapolis. A TEACHER? What the hell was AJ thinking? Don't teachers need to be masters of patience?

"Harm?"

"Yes?"

"What'cha thinkin' about?"

"Why do you ask?"

Mac paused a moment. "Harm, I can usually hear you thinking a mile away, so the fact that you're nearly crushing me to you gives me a distinct advantage here, don't you think?"

"Sorry!"

Harm pulled away from her slightly. He hadn't realized that he was squeezing her so tightly.

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened over the last twenty-four hours. We're getting married you know... at least, I think we're getting married!"

"We are indeed Harm. Now are you gonna tell me what's really got your brain so worked up this morning, or do I have to come over there and force it out of you?'" Mac giggled.

"It's nothing really."

He didn't think it was worth bringing up his career concerns during their first morning together.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am. How you're going to be Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr., and how happy Mattie's gonna be when we tell her the news."

Mac giggled again. This giggling Mac was one that Harm could easily get used to waking up next to.

"First Harm, I always thought that you'd become 'Mr. Sarah Mackenzie', and second, we have to tell Mattie before someone else spills the beans! She'll be so upset if we don't tell her ourselves!"

Already half out of bed at the "Mr. Sarah Mackenzie" remark, Harm reached for the telephone...

"Mattie, it's me... Mac and I are planning on dropping in today to see you... yes, I know it's not necessary for me to call... yes, everything's fine... no, I did not screw things up again with Mac... uh... London's not an option anymore... no, I don't want to discuss it over the phone... HEY! ... where'd you learn language like that?... okay, okay, we just want to drop in to chat about some important news... no, I didn't quit the Navy... WHAT? ... since when are you a mind-reader anyway? Fine. YES! Mac and I are finally together... no, she didn't force me... and yes, I asked her to marry me... whoa, calm down! ... the nurses are going to be so upset with you for the noise... yes, we're still dropping by... I love you too... see you soon... Bye."

As Harm hung up the phone, tears streamed down Mac's face in amusement.

"She's so much like you it's scary! How am I ever going to live with two of you around?" Mac joked.

"Oh, you love us, and you know it!" came Harm's reply.

Mac paused as her eyes became serious.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you just now?"

"I was just lost in my thoughts for a sec there."

"Care to share? Turnabout's fair play you know."

"I love you Harm."

Mac waited. Simply stated, it wasn't so difficult.

"I know Mac. The words aren't necessary. I know how you feel." Harm answered.

"Do you? Now who's the mind-reader?" she joked again, "it's not like I've been particularly forthcoming with my feelings Harm...'" she trailed off.

"Well, you did agree to marry me afterall didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't want you to ever have any doubts Harm. I've been down this marriage road before, and I certainly don't want to start a life with you feeling like there are things that remain unsaid. You mean everything to me. I've been in love with you since the first moment I met you, I just never had the courage to admit it to myself, let alone you. I've had the love for years... the words for about 24 hours!"

Laughter filled the room as the sun continued to stream through the blinds.

**Best Western Lodge  
Washington, DC  
07:45  
**  
Over-cooked ham and two runny eggs stared up from the plate at Mic Brumby as the sun streamed through the blinds. He felt sick to his stomach, but he was a smart enough man to know that his nausea had nothing to do with the breakfast. He needed to get a plan together for the next few days. Buying a plane ticket on a whim just wasn't going to cut it in this situation. He needed to get his priorities straight.

Re-covering the now cold breakfast, Mic crossed the room and retrieved a notepad and pen from the hotel room desk. Where to start?

Sarah. He scribbled her name on the top of the page.

Sarah.

Sarah.

Sarah.

Mic scribbled it over and over again, waiting for something to come to him. Something... anything! He caught sight of the picture on the nightstand. God, she was beautiful. Her chestnut hair and chocolate eyes called to him from within the photo. How was he going to follow through on what he had planned? Was he even capable of such an act? Only time would tell he supposed.

Only time would tell.

**---------------------------------------**

**TBC... Chapter III coming soon... Please leave a review… I love reading them! Andsowego  
**


	3. Chapter III

**(For the purposes of my fanfic plot, Mattie is within an hour's drive of Harm's place...can't remember how far away she actually was at the end of season 10!)** **Big thanks again to everyone who left reviews! You're so encouraging! Andsowego  
**

**Fair Winds and Following Fate **

**Chapter III**

**  
Harm's Apartment  
08:00  
**  
Harm had jumped into the shower as Mac started the morning coffee. Sounds of the shower on full-blast resonated throughout the apartment, as she padded barefoot into Harm's kitchen. Well, it certainly wouldn't be a bacon-morning, unless Harm had a secret stash in the freezer. After several minutes of unsuccessful rummaging in the nearly-empty fridge, she spied the loaf of bread on the counter. Since the apartment was still packed up, options were limited. Toast would have to do.

"Do you want toast?" she called. "Harm?"

No reply was the reply. The shower was effectively drowning out any attempts at communication.

'Oh well, might as well get some sort of breakfast together before the squid's done in the shower.' Abandoning the dream of bacon and eggs, she popped some bread in the toaster. It would have to do. Oat-nut-one-hundred-percent-whole-grain-whatever-it-was that Harm kept in the cupboard. There was definitely a lot of negotiating left to do, and they'd have to start with his choice in breakfast foods. She may have agreed to marry him, but the bacon would have to be written into their marriage vows if he wanted to ever walk down the aisle.

The shower continued to run as Mac retrieved a couple of coffee mugs from a box. Just as she was re-thinking his invitation to join him, the phone rang.

"Harm, do you want me to answer that?" Mac called.

"What?" came the water-logged reply. 

Whatever. All of their close friends had been told the night before of the change in their relationship, and anyone else who might have something to say about it definitely wouldn't be calling Harm's place at 8 o'clock in the morning.

Praying it wasn't Harm's mother... that was a conversation best reserved for her and Harm together... she picked up the phone in the living room and turned off the answering machine.

"Hello?... no, he's busy at the moment... can I take a... what? Who is this? ... how did you know I'd be here?... no, he's in the shower... trust me, he's well out of ear-shot... I certainly don't want to discuss this over the phone... yeah, I'll meet with you... Okay. See you then. Bye." 

After Mac hung up the phone, she spun around only to find Harm standing about two inches away.

"Whoa! You scared me Harm!"

"Who was on the phone? I heard it ringing from the shower. Did you take a message?"

"Actually flyboy, it was a wrong number. Nothing to worry about."

She lied. She actually lied right to his face. There was no way in hell she was going to have this conversation with him now. He wouldn't understand. As much as she loved him, she just couldn't talk to him about this. Not now. Not now that their lives were finally being turned right-side-up, and everything they'd ever wanted was becoming a reality. What was she thinking… agreeing to meet? Had she lost her mind? Harm would know something was up, she was sure of it.

Surprisingly, he didn't pursue the conversation.

"I'm going to get dried off... the shower's all yours Mac. I'm gonna call Mattie back and let her know that we'll be there in about an hour, okay?"

"Sure Harm, whatever."

He was sure there had been a change in her demeanour since he'd heard the last bit of that phone call. Maybe he'd misunderstood, but it sounded like she'd said "see you then". Well, the shower was still running after all. Maybe it really had been a wrong number. It's not like he couldn't trust her! Shaking his head at his own suspicion, Harm headed back into the bedroom to get dressed and call Mattie.

**Best Western Lodge  
Washington, DC  
08:00  
**

Sitting on the sofa in the hotel room, Mic glanced at her name scrawled across the yellow-lined notepad. Well, there really was no easy way to go about doing this. He'd just have to bite the bullet and take the direct approach. She was a marine, she could handle it. It's what he'd always loved about her. That no-nonsense marine attitude was probably what cursed their relationship at the end of the day, but at least he knew who he was and wouldn't compromise.

"Damn her for being so... right!" he growled at the paper.

Taking a deep breath, Mic picked up the phone and dialed for the second time. Since she wasn't at home the first time he'd dialed, he had a pretty good idea of where to find her. Although he'd expected it, he was still surprised to hear her voice answering the phone.

"… Hi... Is he there?... good, it's you I'd rather talk to anyway... jeepers, I thought you'd at least remember what I sound like on the phone... I took a wild guess... can he hear you?... I'm in town for a few days... can we meet to talk in person?... really?... okay, how about noon for lunch at Sydney's?... I'm looking forward to it... goodbye my love."

As Mic hung up the phone he smiled to himself.

"Still got the charm" he gloated out load. She wouldn't know what hit her.

---------------------------------------------  
**Chapter IV coming soon. Please take a minute and leave a review! It's encouraging to know that people actually read this stuff! Cheers, Andsowego**


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's note... in my world, McMurphy's happened on a Friday night. I needed a weekend in my plot. And… wow… according to the reviews, you all hate Brumby… (insert evil grin here) Enjoy! Andsowego**

**Fair Winds and Following Fate **

**Chapter IV**

The whole drive over to see Mattie, Mac had been unusually quiet. It's not like silence between them had ever been awkward, but Harm was more than a little concerned. Normally, the silence felt comfortable, familiar. It was actually something he enjoyed. Just being in her company, not feeling like talking was necessary. But ever since that damn phone call this morning, she'd been different. Perhaps a little too pensive Harm thought. Considering how they'd spent most of last night after McMurphy's, he figured they wouldn't be able to _stop_ talking! Well, this whole 'relationship dynamic' was all new, and maybe she was handling it differently than he'd assumed she would.

"Earth to Mac! Come in Mac!"

Perhaps one of his bad attempts at humour would get her to talk.

"What Harm?"

Okay, admittedly, she knew that came out sounding a touch on the irritated side, but it wasn't intended that way.

"I'm sorry Harm. I certainly didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. I'm just a bit preoccupied, that's all. Are we almost there? I haven't been paying attention to the road."

"Yeah, less than 5 Mac."

Harm reached over and squeezed her hand gently. He smiled as she squeezed back. Ah ha! We have lift-off! One small step for man, one giant leap for Harm and Mac! Whoever said that progress is slow, wasn't kidding.

Putting the car in park and turning off the ignition, Harm leaned over and kissed Mac lightly. There she was! A small smile graced her lips as he pulled back to study her face.

"Let's go see Mattie... she's going to go nuts when we walk in!"

"Harm, wait."

He did.

"There's something that's been bothering me this morning. We need to talk."

"Here?" he asked.

"Yes, Harm. It can't really wait, considering the circumstances."

"Mac, you know you have my full attention... what's up?"

"Well, it's not like I'd normally initiate a conversation like this sitting in your car in a parking lot on a Saturday morning, but we're about to see Mattie, and I just think that there's something I need to come clean about."

Masking the worry on his face as best he could, Harm listened.

"I love you Harm, more than anything, but I'm worried about my relationship with Mattie. I mean, it's not like she's had a mother-figure in her life over the past few years, and what if she's not ready to accept the idea of you and I getting married? You didn't exactly ask her permission right? What if she's upset? How are we going to deal with that? You may have been a father to her for a while now, but I've never been anyone's mother Harm. Chloe and I are close, yes, but it's not the same..."

Lowering her eyes, Mac sighed.

"That's what's been bothering you since we left the apartment Mac?"

"Mostly, yeah."

Harm started to laugh.

"Why the hell are you laughing? This is serious Harm! We're not just talking about a marriage between you and me here, we're talking about a teenage girl who's getting a new stepmother by default!"

"Whoa! Power-down marine! I'm sorry about the laughter, I certainly don't want to trivialize your concerns, it's just that... well... Mattie's known for quite some time that I'm in love with you... she's been bugging me for months about when I was going to come to my senses and ask you to marry me. She loves you Mac. A girl couldn't ask for a better role-model than you, and if her high-pitched squealing on the phone this morning was any indication, she's already ecstatic about it!"

"She loves me?" Mac questioned.

"Yeah Mac. We both do." Harm stated quietly as he looked for a sign of understanding in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harm. I didn't mean to freak out on you, but I just needed to get things out in the open. I really don't want anything hidden between us anymore. We've just had too many years of second-guessing and ambiguity, and I really don't want to continue down that road. And, I really want you to know that I love Mattie too. I couldn't love her any more if she were my own daughter. She's added something so special to your life, and I have a feeling that she'll make me a better mother than I ever thought possible. I really want her to feel like we're a family, and I'm willing to do what it takes to make that happen for her."

Mac felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. One parking-lot confession down, one more to go. Before she could continue, Harm interrupted.

"Mac, I've never been able to picture anyone else as the mother of my children, teenagers or otherwise. Let's go in there and talk to our daughter together okay?"

Now wasn't the time for further confessions. Mac nodded and climbed out of the car. Walking across the parking lot to the building entrance, Harm had forgotten his ridiculous suspicions about the early-morning phone call.

**Sydney's Bistro  
12:10**

The visit with Mattie had been fantastic. How Mac had managed to assume anything else was beyond understanding. Thankfully, Mac was saved the explanation of the pending lunch date when Harm had been asked to stay with Mattie to help with some new sets of exercises introduced by the therapist. He'd need to be at the hospital for the majority of the afternoon anyway. It was a one-person kind of job, so Mac had said she'd take the car home to her apartment to collect some things for later. Even without discussion, she knew he wanted her to stay with him at his apartment. Not that she was complaining of course! She'd head back to pick him up in a few hours. So, now she sat, waiting for her "lunch date" to arrive, who by the way, was now more than ten minutes late. Typical. So very typical.

She drummed her fingertips on the linen-covered table as the waiter came around for the second time to fill her water glass. What was going on? Hadn't they agreed to meet at noon? She hated this apologetic, weak-willed, insecure Mac that had reared its ugly head over the last few hours. Every time she went through stress like this, it was all she could do not to hate herself for being so weak. Her thoughts turned to Mic, and their "almost-marriage". How could she have been so blind? The love she felt for Harm all these years made everything else pale in comparison.

Lunch at Sydney's. Well, at least it was a public place, always busy during the lunch hour. Full of happy, laughing people, going about their lunch business like nothing was different. She envied them.

From outside the restaurant, Mic spied her. It's not like she could exactly blend in. Such a beautiful woman, sitting alone through the window, obviously waiting for someone important. He smiled. There was a time when he would have jumped at the chance to just stand back and watch her, but today there was no such time. Putting on the biggest smile he could muster, he confidently entered the restaurant to meet her.

Mac stood and smiled nervously as her date arrived. How was she going to get through this? What could they possibly have to talk about so urgently anyway? The stress was killing her, but she kicked it into marine mode as they sat down to lunch together.

----------------------------

**I love reviews! Hey… you there! Did I mention that I LOVE reviews? Stay tuned for chapter V… coming soon! Thanks for sticking with me. Andsowego****  
**


	5. Chapter V

**Author's Note… Hey there lovely people! So, this is the halfway point in the story…. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I'm starting to like the JAG fans better than the CSI fans… and that's saying something, considering how obsessed I am with CSI. **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting no money for writing this story. It's just for fun. Please don't sue me for playing with the characters. I can't even afford to buy dinner out, let alone pay millions to those who already have millions. **

**Andsowego :) **

**Fair Winds and Following Fate **

**Chapter V  
**  
The sun was shining as P.O. Jennifer Coates walked down 43rd street. It's not like she hadn't been down this road a hundred times before, but somehow she'd missed the office-supply place she was looking for. Why the General felt the need to send her out on a Saturday for "better writing implements" was still a mystery... couldn't the guy make do with a requisitioned bic? NO. He had to have the fancy supplies. Jen laughed. She would have thought that a man so obsessed with budgeting would at least make the effort to spend less on his personal stuff too.

Realizing she hadn't passed the street number for the store yet, Jen continued walking. A cute boutique here, a flower shop there, an Italian bistro or two... what kind of office supply store would be located in this trendy area anyway? Stopping at the traffic light, Jen was thoroughly confused. It should have been on this side of the street! Reaching into her hand-bag for the address, Jen could have sworn she saw a guy who looked just like Commander Brumby walking away from her down the street. Whatever! Convinced her imagination was on overdrive, she rummaged through her bag. Finding the card with the address on it, Jen realized she was supposed to be on 43rd _avenue_ not _street.   
_  
Exasperated and feeling a bit embarrassed, Jen decided to take a lunch break. It's not like anyone was really going to miss her for an extra twenty minutes at JAG on a Saturday. Sometimes she even had to forgo lunch for work at the office. This time, she was ready for a change. Her growling stomach was getting priority clearance! Crossing the street, she examined the area for the best looking, nicest little restaurant she could find... hopefully one where people wouldn't give her the third degree for eating lunch alone and being in military uniform.

His back was to her as P.O. Coates approached the restaurant. She stopped in her tracks and fought the urge to flee at the sight of him. It's not like she had anything personally against the Commander, but given his less-than-perfect history with the Colonel, Jen wasn't particularly interested in making small talk with Mic Brumby. She froze as she watched him approach the restaurant, praying he wouldn't turn and look in her direction. Suddenly he stopped. He intensely studied something through the window of the bistro. There, at a table almost out of sight of the street, was Colonel Mackenzie. As far as Jen could tell, she didn't look too happy!

"Oh my God." Jen whispered to herself.

Turning on her heel quickly, she fled the scene. That's exactly what it was... fleeing the scene! Why did she feel like she'd just accidentally listened in on someone's private conversation? It's not like there had been anything going on. Obviously they were meeting each other for lunch for some reason. But wasn't Commander Brumby supposed to be in Australia? And where was Commander Rabb?

Quickening her pace, Jen headed back to where she'd parked her car. It had been towed.

"Damn!" 

The General's fancy pens would have to wait. She had bigger problems to sort out. 

------------------------------------------------

**Coming Soon... Chapter VI… What exactly is Mic up to anyway? Andsowego**

****


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N: I always hated Mic's character, but it **_**is**_** fun to give him the upper hand for a while... LOL... let the fun of Chapter VI begin! Enjoy! Andsowego**

Fair Winds and Following Fate

**Chapter VI  
**  
The drive back to pick up Harm was long. Mac had a lot on her mind as she navigated the busy streets of DC. Surprisingly enough, the lunch at Sydney's had been, simply put, wonderful. Within minutes, her stress and apprehension had been washed away over good food and in good company. The conversation had been completely different than she had anticipated, and Mac actually found herself feeling at ease. Suspicion had given way to easy conversation, smiles and laughter. They had ended the meeting with a hug, and a promise to see each other again soon. It was as if nothing had changed, and Mac was able to feel hopeful that things were going to be just like the old days. 

As Mac neared the hospital to pick up Harm, she knew. Mac knew she could never tell Harm what had happened today. He was loving, yes, and he was understanding, yes, but he was also jealous and possessive and quite the baby when it came to matters like this. Mac was prepared to take the developments of the lunch date to her grave if that's what it would take to keep Harm happy and uninvolved. Now it was just a matter of finding a way to keep the details to herself without being consumed by guilt.

As she pulled into the lot, she saw him standing near the front door of the building. How is it possible that a man can look so good, just standing in a parking lot, in faded jeans and an old sweater, waiting for a ride? She took a moment to admire him. How lucky she was that they'd found each other all those years ago, but God, how they drove each other nuts! As he approached the vehicle, Mac put the car in park and got out of the driver's side door.

"How'd the exercises with Mattie go?" she asked.

"Actually, pretty well. Mattie's one tough girl. Never allows the therapy session to get to her, you know? She's strong, just like a certain female marine I know..." he smiled.

"You're driving flyboy" she teased as she tossed him the keys.

**Best Western Lodge  
17:00**

The lunch had gone exactly as planned... a little charm, a little wit, and admittedly, a little flirting. Mic had her right where he wanted her. It was as if nothing had changed between them, even after being separated all this time. How had he ever managed to leave her in the first place, thinking that it would be easy to just forget? Well, judging by that good-bye hug after lunch, she couldn't forget either. He knew deep down that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But could they both come to terms with the hurt they'd caused each other? He was sure they were capable of it, but he knew that she'd need further convincing.

They were meant for each other. She knew all about his past, his weaknesses, and yet somehow still loved him unconditionally. Mic knew that once he had come clean about the reasons for his leaving, she'd take him back. They were going to meet again before he left DC, perhaps for dinner. It was then that their plans would be finalized. And yet, he still hadn't been completely honest with her about his intentions. Little did she know that she'd be returning to London with him sooner rather than later.

**P.O. Jennifer Coates' Apartment  
18:00**

As Jennifer fixed dinner for herself, her thoughts turned to Harm. No one had ever cared for her the way that he did. It's like they'd become family over the past few years. He really was like a protective older brother in many ways, but it was so much more than that. She wanted to be a better person after meeting him. Jen wondered if Harm was aware of his own influence on people. Just about everyone who came into contact with him had their life bettered, whether or not they were willing to acknowledge it. Not to mention the fact that people would pretty much bend over backwards just to make him happy, and do so without hesitation. Everyone, that is, except Mac. Jennifer had spent many a day wondering how it was that those two weren't together. Both lawyers, both military, both stubborn as hell. Mac seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to Harm, and yet until faced with the ultimate separation, they hadn't managed to get it together.

Jen's thoughts returned to the previous evening. Being there at McMurphy's when they announced their engagement was wonderful, but still saddened her a bit. All those years, wasted. Well, at least now they both had a chance at happiness and weren't going to ignore it any longer. Mattie would be thrilled, there was no doubt about that. Jen didn't have doubts either, until today. One chance encounter in front of a bistro downtown had changed her opinion completely.

What on earth would prompt the Colonel to meet with Commander Brumby for lunch? The whole thing just looked so... civil. Sitting down to eat should be an act reserved for people who actually liked each other, shouldn't it? Jen turned the circumstances around and around in her mind. What if Mic was coming back to JAG? Why would the Colonel have invited him to lunch? What about Harm? And why the heck wasn't he at his fiancé's side? Jen's overactive imagination sought out all sorts of explanations. The only things she knew for sure, were that Mic Brumby was no longer in Australia, that the Colonel had been meeting him for lunch for some strange reason and didn't look particularly happy to be there, and that Harm was nowhere to be found for the whole incident.

Jen really did love Harm. Not romantically of course, but she really loved him. He was kind, generous, and selfless, and would give anyone the shirt off his back if he thought it necessary. Jen only hoped that one day she'd somehow be able to pay him back for all that he'd given her. Mac, however, was another story. Jen always admired the Colonel. Her strong will and impeccable work ethic had made her a great role model, but there had always been something missing from their relationship. Jen was sure they hadn't reached the point of being 'friends', let alone ever truly knowing each other on a fundamental level. Mac was just so closed off when it came to ever really getting to know anyone other than Harm. Well, given her past, who could blame her really? Regardless, Harm loved her and they were going to get married. Such a permanent situation, marriage was. Things sure would be changing for Harm and Mattie once Mac was Harm's wife. For a brief moment, Jen's imagination struck a scenario that was entirely too real.

What if the Colonel and Commander Brumby were closer than she'd originally speculated? Jen's heart sank at the prospect. It may have taken Mac and Harm nine years to get things right, but there's no way that Mac would ever betray Harm, Jen was sure of it. And yet, the doubt was still there. If there was something suspicious going on between Mac and Brumby that Harm didn't know about, Jen would figure it out. She was an ex-thief after all... she knew a few tricks for 'on-the-sly' information gathering. After everything Harm had done for her personally, she felt she owed it to him to find out the truth and fill him in. She'd start with a simple inquiry at JAG on Monday morning into how their weekend was, and then take it from there. 

-----------------------------------

**Chapter VII coming soon. Let me know what you think! Please leave a review. Andsowego**


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N: Okay, so I had to re-write almost all of this chapter to fix various plot problems… (crosses her fingers and takes in a breath)... I hope you guys like it! (Don't worry, Mac's lying serves the greater purpose!) **

**Also, I don't know what's going on with the ff dot net site, but it's been deleting parts of my stories, and some reviews. Hopefully the problem won't last long.**

Andsowego

Fair Winds and Following Fate 

**Chapter VII**

Harm's Apartment  
05:00  
Monday morning  
  
After spending the last two days at Harm's apartment, Mac quietly got dressed in the early morning hours. Harm hadn't stirred since she snuck out of bed and gathered her things. She debated whether or not to wake him at all, but decided to go ahead and let him know she was leaving. If he woke up and found her gone, he'd most likely panic, chaos would ensue, and he'd probably call in a search party to hunt down her whereabouts.

"Harm..." Mac whispered.

"Huh?" came the sleepy reply.

"Harm..." she called a little louder.

"Mac? What are you doing?"

"I have to leave Harm."

After bolting straight up in bed, Harm flicked on the light on the nightstand. With a look of total confusion on his face, he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't panic sailor, I forgot to bring a uniform with me, and if I don't get home now, there won't be time before work" she stated.

"Are you sure we have to go into work today?" he joked. "I mean, can't we just stay here, in bed..." Harm smiled.

"As tempting as that sounds, you know as well as I do that the General wants to see us first thing in his office. There's no way I'm going to be late, considering how we both just turned down promotions with him yesterday over the phone. I'm sure he's been on the phone with the Admiral non-stop since the whole thing transpired. We owe him an in-person meeting to explain ourselves Harm."

"I know Mac. Although, the idea of staying here with you all day long really is much more inviting than the prospect of grovelling in front of the General for his understanding...a guy can dream can't he?" Harm winked.

Kissing Harm quickly, Mac turned off the light. "I'll see you in a couple of hours flyboy. You'd better be on time, because there's no way I want to face the General without you!"

"Love you Mac" he mumbled as his head hit the pillow for another hour of sleep.

"Love you too Harm."

Harm was nearly asleep again as the apartment door clicked shut. Oh, how he could get used to waking up next to her everyday for the rest of his life. Up until now, it had only been a dream. She'd only spent the last three nights in his bed, but Harm was having a hard time remembering what it felt like to wake up without her there. It was like she'd always been there, even when he'd woken up alone all these years.

His mind reeled. They'd had a fantastic weekend... there was Friday, when they'd finally gotten their priorities straight... there was the visit with Mattie on Saturday, when they actually felt like a real family... there was all day Sunday, just enjoying each other's company. Not to mention all the middle-of-the-night hours they'd spent in each others arms. How had he gotten so lucky? The nine-year wait was completely worth it, if it meant they'd get to spend the next fifty making each other happy. 

Reluctantly sliding out of bed, Harm headed for the kitchen. Who was he kidding? The bed felt so empty without her it was almost painful. Plus, there was no way he'd be able to fall back asleep now, knowing they'd have to face the General today, not to mention the rest of the staff at JAG. Now _that_ was going to be an interesting experience. Harm wasn't blind... he knew that people at work had been suspecting something was going on between him and Mac pretty much since the day they met, but it had never been discussed publicly. How were they going to tell people? With any luck, the grapevine had already done the work for them; P.O. Coates wasn't exactly the most discreet person working at JAG, nor was Bud for that matter! One of them was bound to have let it slip this morning. 

Pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee, Harm stared sleepily into the living room. Out of the corner of his eye, something flashing caught his attention. The answering machine. Funny, he hadn't remembered the phone ringing. After crossing through the living room, he pushed the 'play' button on the blinking machine. 

Mac's voice came across the speaker. It must've been from Saturday morning... the wrong number when he was in the shower. He supposed she hadn't turned off the machine properly when she picked up the phone. Harm listened intently as an unexpected conversation unfolded.

"Hello?... no, he's busy at the moment... can I take a... what? Who is this? ... how did you know I'd be here?... no, he's in the shower...trust me, he's well out of ear-shot... I certainly don't want to discuss this over the phone... yeah, I'll meet with you... okay. See you then. Bye." 

Harm stood silently in the living room as the meaning of the recorded message dawned on him.

Mac had lied to him.

**Jag HQ  
06:45**

Harm arrived at the office early. It was a first for him... arriving at the office more than an hour early without just cause. He'd hastily dressed and practically flew out the door after hearing the message on his machine. How could she lie to him? And about something this important? He figured she'd had her reasons, but this wasn't like Mac. Granted, there had been many a time when he'd asked her how she was, and all she could say was 'fine', but this was ridiculous. They were getting married! This was definitely something that he could help her with. There really was no need for her to take on the whole issue herself. He sat at his desk, feet propped on the edge waiting for the morning meeting with Cresswell. They'd have to face the General, endure whatever dressing down came with the change in their relationship, and then he'd try to approach her about the phone call. There was no way he was going to let this one slide.

As the clock ticked by, Harm's mind wandered. He remembered the first time he met her. She looked so much like Diane it scared him initially. Even as she introduced herself, he knew she wasn't Diane, but still, there was always something familiar and captivating about her. She challenged him, intrigued him right from that first day in the rose garden. On some level, he supposed that he'd always been in love with her. Whoever said that love at first sight doesn't exist was obviously mistaken. It's what comes after the initial attraction that matters. Yes, it had taken them nine years to figure it out, with more heartache along the way than any sane two people should ever have to go through, but it was all so worth it in the end. He only hoped that she felt the same way. The thought of her not reciprocating his feelings completely made him feel sick to his stomach. No matter what happened over the next few hours, Harm knew that there would never be anyone else for him.

**General Cresswell's Office**

**JAG HQ  
08:01  
**  
As Mac and Harm stood at attention in the General's office, the silence in the room was almost unbearable. Cresswell paced back and forth behind his desk, his eyes to the floor, his fingers at his chin. The only sound came from his dull footsteps on the carpeting.

Finally, he spoke.

"How long has this been going on?" he questioned as the pacing continued.

"Sir?" came their unison reply.

Cresswell's pacing ceased, as his voice became angry.

"I _said_, how long has this been going on?"

It was Harm who spoke first.

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand the question. What exactly is it that you think has been going on?"

Mac held her breath. 'Don't push it Harm, you know exactly what he's asking and why...' she thought to herself.

"Commander Rabb. Are you trying to tell me that you have no idea what I'm asking you about?" the General steamed.

"Uh, well, no Sir, I mean yes Sir, I mean..."

"Allow me to recap the finer points for you then. Yesterday, I get a call from you and the Colonel, explaining that the two of you are getting married... to each other no less... and that you both are going to turn down the promotions I offered you before the weekend. Then, with no further explanation, I'm left with this bombshell of an announcement for the rest of the weekend, only to be called almost immediately afterwards by retired Admiral Chegwidden himself, who tells me the same thing. What is wrong with this situation people?" he practically yelled.

"Sir, if I may..." Mac interjected.

"By all means Colonel, you may."

"Sir, I believe what you're asking is how long Harm... uh, the Commander and I have been involved? If that is in fact your question, then there really is no answer, except to say that until the engagement on Friday, we haven't been involved Sir."

A look of confusion washed over the General's face as he processed Mac's words.

"You're telling me Colonel, that you and the Commander have never before been romantically involved while working under the same command in this office? Do you think I'm really that stupid?" he barked in his best take-no-crap marine voice.

"No Sir!"

"So, Commander, is it also your contention that there has been no prior inappropriate involvement with the Colonel while working in the same chain of command here at JAG?"

"Absolutely Sir. Mac and I have worked together for nine years without incident Sir."

If Harm wasn't mistaken, a smirk appeared on the General's face as he spoke, "Colonel, Commander, the two of you are either incredibly smart, or unbelievably stupid. Smart for not getting involved and forcing me to draw up fraternization charges... stupid for waiting nine years to get your acts together!" he laughed. "Colonel, I'm happy to have you remain here at JAG indefinitely, but are you aware that turning down this chance at your own command could be a career-killer for you?"

"Yes sir, I'm well aware" Mac stated.

"And Commander, I hear they're going to offer you a position at the Academy? Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I hope so Sir" Harm answered as he glanced at Mac.

"Well, then, I guess congratulations are in order! Now I'm just stuck with the job of finding someone else to take over in joint-legal services, and I'll be short an attorney here, but I'm sure there are some who will jump at the chance to move up the ladder. Colonel, glad to have you here... Commander, glad to see you've finally come to your senses! You'll remain here at JAG for the next two weeks until your billet at Annapolis opens up. I expect that you'll both maintain a certain decorum while working together?"

"Yes Sir" came the replies.

"Oh, who am I kidding, you two have had nine years of pretending not to be involved, why should it be a problem now? Dismissed!"

---------------------------------------

**Oooooooh… Now what? Harm knows that Mac lied! **

**Uh-oh! This story is getting crazy! So crazy that you want to leave a review? **

**Chapter VIII coming soon… Andsowego :) **


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N: Hey there everyone. It's funny... this is totally not the plot I had originally planned for this story, but it's working nonetheless! I think it's taken on a life of its own! **

Fair Winds and Following Fate

**Chapter VIII**

**JAG HQ**

**08:15**

P.O. Coates scurried back to her desk as she heard the meeting come to an end. Damn those thick oak doors! She hadn't been able to hear anything of consequence without actually physically putting her ear to the door right there in front of everyone in the bullpen. The barely-audible part of the conversation was old news to her. How long had they been together... did they know they were sacrificing their careers... the list of questions from the General was so predictable. Not wanting to draw attention to herself as Harm and Mac exited the General's office, Jen pretended to be pre-occupied with the electric pencil-sharpener on top of the nearest filing cabinet.

"Good morning Jennifer" Harm nodded and waved at her as he walked through to his own office, Mac in tow.

Yup, something fishy was most definitely going on. Jen figured she knew Harm well enough to gauge his morning cheeriness as something strange. Mornings weren't usually his strong point. It's like he was trying to compensate for feeling awkward about other things on his mind. As Jen watched Mac follow Harm into his office and close the door, she couldn't help but feel a little distracted. As long as there was unspoken business between those two, she knew she'd have a hard time concentrating on real work. "There has got to be a way to figure those two out!" she said aloud.

"You're telling me!"

Jen turned to find Commander Sturgis Turner standing behind her.

"Sorry Sir, I didn't realize anyone was listening... I, uh, I guess I was just thinking out loud" Jen admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Petty Officer... but since we're on the subject… you think there's trouble in paradise already?" he asked, nodding in the direction of Harm's office.

"I didn't say that Sir. It's just that, well, ever since they came in this morning, there's been kind of a weird energy in the air, that's all. Plus, the General seemed to go pretty easy on them, considering the bomb they dropped on him about their relationship! I mean, now that the Colonel's not going to San Diego, and the Commander's not going to London, the General's going to have a huge recruitment task on his hands!" Jen gasped in for air as she realized she'd been rambling.

'"I was hoping you'd say that Jenny. A wise man once said, 'One man's trash is another man's treasure'... or in this case, Marine's! If Mac's not interested in the San Diego billet, there are those of us who are." Sturgis winked as he left the office, headed for his own.

**Harm's office  
JAG HQ  
**  
Harm sat quietly at his desk as Mac spoke, "Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be Harm. Sometimes the truth and a little faith can take you a long way don't you think?"

He paused a moment, and studied her face. There wasn't going to be a good time for this particular conversation. It was now or never.

"I do think that the truth tends to be the best way to handle difficult situations Mac. The real question here is, do _you_?" he held his breath waiting for her response.

"What's that supposed to mean Harm? Is there something you want to talk about, because I think it's pretty obvious that your question has nothing to do with the meeting with the General. If there's something you've got on your mind, I'd rather you just asked me about it, than insinuate I don't share your belief in the value of truth Harm."

She looked hurt, and that was a look that Harm had secretly vowed to himself never to cause her ever again. Old habits can surface at the worst possible times he supposed.

"God Mac, I'm so sorry. The last thing I want to do is upset you, it's just that I was listening to my messages at home this morning after you left, and I caught part of your phone call from Saturday. I guess you didn't turn the machine off properly when you picked up."

The silence was definitely not comfortable this time. It now had its own personality... questioning, accusing, and untrusting.

"So... you heard all of it?" Mac asked.

"Yes..." might as well take the direct approach Harm figured.

"Oh... and?" 

"And what Mac? And what did I think? And how do I feel about the whole thing? Am I upset more about the situation, or about you lying to me? I really don't know what to say Mac. But I do know one thing... you don't have to do this alone you know. We've always been there for each other, and this time will be no exception. I only wish you felt like you could've come to me and that I didn't need an answering machine to tell me you were hurting!"

Harm lowered his eyes to the floor, as he took a moment to catch his temper. She may have lied, but he knew it was with good reason. He knew he was difficult when it came to matters like this, and she probably didn't tell him about it to save him the worry. He was man enough to recognize that he had a lot to learn about patience. 

Moving to sit on the desk in front of him, Mac spoke, "I'm so sorry I didn't mention it to you Harm... it's just that it happened so suddenly, and I didn't know how you'd react, and I thought I could handle it on my own, which I did... I've never lied to you about anything Harm... it's not who I am, and I don't want you to think that it is. I just didn't want to stress you out about the whole thing. It was just lunch. We met, we talked, and we came to an understanding. If I thought it could have been avoided, I never would have agreed to meet that day. The timeline was limited."

"I know Mac. And I'm not angry, I just don't want you to do this alone. It concerns me."

"You're right Harm... it's definitely a two-person kind of job, and I should have recognized that. It took Harriet less than twenty-four hours to get carried away with our wedding plans, and I just didn't want to insult her by admitting I wasn't interested in planning a big ceremony. I agreed to meet her for lunch so that I could talk to her in person about planning a small, intimate ceremony, and well, I didn't want you to be disappointed, that's all. When Mic and I were engaged, it wasn't what I wanted Harm... a fancy lavish ceremony just isn't me, and I needed to cut Harriet off at the pass before the whole thing got out of hand! I just want to marry you in the simplest way possible, period. Can we start over and..." Mac was cut off as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. A kiss that quickly escalated to something a little more 'office-inappropriate' than he had intended, but he didn't care.

Releasing his hold on Mac, Harm momentarily froze as he realized the phone on his desk was ringing. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the receiver.

"Ah-hem... excuse me Sir, sorry to... uh, interrupt, but I thought you might want to be informed that you have... an audience." Petty Officer Coates stumbled over her words, and quickly hung up the phone, as Harm turned slowly towards the window between his office and the bullpen.

"Oh my God... well, I guess that takes care of the rumour mill Mac... I think we should go out there and share our news with all those eager spectators!" he laughed as he grabbed her hand.

Mac's face was rapidly turning a deep shade of pink as he dragged her out into the crowd of inquiring faces in the bullpen. She may not have wanted a large wedding fiasco, but the people they had worked so closely with over the last nine years had the right to be filled in.

A quick announcement about their pending nuptials and an explanation of their working situation was enough to cause the office to erupt with applause. Even the General came out of his office and joined in on the 'congratulations' and 'it's about time's'. Somehow, they'd managed to tell everyone their news without getting completely embarrassed. If he'd known it would be this easy, Harm would have proposed to her right there in the office years ago!

**Mac's office  
JAG HQ  
11:50  
**  
Mac yawned as she closed the file she'd been staring at for the last couple of hours. It was an open and shut case; a 20-year-old Petty Officer accused of impersonating a much older Lieutenant in order to purchase alcohol. The poor kid made a stupid error in judgement and actually broke down in tears and admitted his wrongdoing when questioned about the whole thing. He didn't need brig time, he needed to grow up! To be honest, Mac was thankful for the seemingly light caseload for the upcoming week. She had enough on her mind by way of personal issues without having to worry about starting any gruelling cases on top of it all. An out-of-courtroom week was just what the doctor ordered.

Clearing her desk to get ready to meet Harm downstairs for lunch, she was startled when the phone rang. 

"Colonel Mackenzie" came the usual greeting.

"Sarah? It's me, Mic. Are you busy? I know it's been years since we last spoke, but I'm in town, and there's an urgent matter I need to discuss with you if you have some free time..."

Mac's face dropped. What the hell was he calling her about, and why did it have to be today, of all days? Like she hadn't had a stressful enough morning as it was!

"Mic… uh, how are you? You're right, it has been a long time since we last spoke… if I recall correctly, it was the day you left me at my apartment and never called again..." Summoning all the marine courage she could, Mac continued, "is there something I can do for you Commander?"

"Well, actually there is, but it's personal, not business, and I'd prefer to discuss it in person. Are you busy this evening? I could drop by your apartment, say, around 19:00 hours ..."

He'd never asked her permission to do anything before... why should she be surprised to learn he hadn't changed a bit?

"Sure Mic, it's not a problem. But, it'll have to be a short meeting... I have a lot of work on my plate this week, okay? I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"See you then Sarah."

And with that, the conversation was over.

Mac gathered the rest of her things, and headed out of the office to meet Harm for lunch. She quickly headed for the elevator, leaving a very confused looking P.O. Coates standing near her office door.

Jen had, of course, heard the entire phone conversation between the Commander and the Colonel. Well, she only heard Mac's side of the exchange, but it was enough to know that the Colonel was having Commander Brumby over tonight, and that she only wanted it to be a short meeting. She was sure that after the little 'we're getting married' display in the office this morning, that Harm was completely clueless when it came to Mac's extra-curricular activities. Well, that would need to change. "If she's not going to fill him in, then I will!" Jen cursed under her breath, and stalked back to her desk to formulate a plan to give Harm a proper heads up. 

**---------------------------------------------**

Okay people, I know that you're all probably confused... but don't worry... you're supposed to be! Chapter IX coming soon. Cheers, Andsowego


	9. Chapter IX

**A/N: I'm loving the feedback! It's nice to know that this is at least a little bit enjoyable, especially because it was the first fanfic I ever wrote (or, at least the first one I ever posted publicly). LOL**

**For all those who are confused… have no fear... this chapter should make things clear. Mic, your number is almost up!**

**Fair Winds and Following Fate**

**Chapter IX**

**Best Western Lodge  
12:10  
**  
After the call to Sarah at JAG, Mic picked up the phone to order room service for lunch. She didn't sound particularly happy that he was in town, and he wasn't going to force the situation further than what was comfortable for her at the moment. He did, after all, need something from her, and pissing off a marine definitely wasn't the right way to get it.

He hoped that the lunch date with Melanie on Saturday had been enough to appease her concerns. It's not like he'd lied to her exactly... he just hadn't told her that he'd been engaged once before, to an American marine no less! In London last week, Mel had completely lost it with him when he confessed everything about his past... especially the part about the previous engagement. She was an attorney in international law, and frequently travelled between her firm's London and Washington offices. He had met her in London while working a case for the Australian navy. Mic had bought the plane ticket to DC on a whim, hoping that an in-person meeting would give him the chance to make things right between them.

Thankfully, the lunch date did serve its purpose. He'd told her all about Sarah, and how their relationship was a thing of the past. He needed to convince her that he was no longer in love with anyone else, and that he'd asked Mel to marry him for a reason. She seemed to understand, and he felt much better after having explained the whole mess. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to spend too much time together this week. Mel worked for a real ass who frowned upon the social lives of his employees. Even a lunch date with her fiancé could be misconstrued as 'dropping the ball on work'. He'd have to be careful if he called her again at the DC office. He was looking forward to the day when she could make partner in the London firm. Then they'd both be able to live and work in the same city after they were married.

Now it was just a matter of talking to Sarah, to ask her the big question. He had no idea how she'd react. What if she was still in love with him? What if she didn't understand that he was getting married to the love of his life in less than a month? What if she'd never been able to face her feelings for Rabb? He sighed. _Rabb_. Now there's a name he'd rather forget. Well, he'd lost one woman he loved to one Harmon Rabb Jr., and he wasn't about to lose another just because Sarah Mackenzie couldn't handle the truth about him getting married.

Mic figured that Sarah wouldn't be entirely too happy to see him after the lack of communication over the last few years, even if she was still in love with him. He was going to have to take this slow... butter her up a little before dropping the bomb and asking the question. He only hoped that her firearm wouldn't be in easy reach when he explained why he wanted to meet.

**Harm's Apartment  
18:00**

P.O. Coates paced the hallway outside Harm's apartment. What was she going to do? Waltz right in there like nothing was up, and then tell him his girlfriend, no... future wife-to-be... was cheating on him right under his nose? There's no way he'd believe her without concrete evidence. Harm was so in love with the Colonel that she could probably get married to someone else right in front of him, and he'd wish her well. Well... actually, that did almost happen! Jen thoughts turned to Mic Brumby momentarily. What did the Colonel see in that guy anyway? It's not like he could even come close to comparing to Harm.

Taking a deep breath, Jen knocked on Harm's door. It was time to give Fate a little nudge in Harm's direction. And who better to fill him in than someone he trusted and cared about anyway? Once he had all the facts, then he could decide what was best for him and Mattie. Jen only hoped that he wouldn't spend too much time hurting from the loss.

Knocking a second time, she began to worry. What if Harm wasn't home? How was she going to warn him of the meeting tonight between the Colonel and Commander Brumby? There was just enough time left for her to get to Mac's apartment and at least intercept Commander Brumby before things got too out of hand. Returning to her own apartment to grab her purse and keys, she took a moment to think aloud. "So, Brumby's meeting with Colonel Mackenzie... Harm's nowhere to be found... if I can't warn Harm, then I can at least try to stop Mac from making the biggest mistake of her life... maybe this whole thing isn't a lost cause... maybe Harm won't need to know about it at all!"

The apartment door slammed shut as one flustered Petty Officer ran down the hallway.

**--------------------------------------------------  
Chapter X... the final one... coming soon! Andsowego**


	10. Chapter X

**A/N: Here it is! The end of 'Fair Winds and Following Fate'. Thank-you so much to everyone who left a review throughout the journey. JAG fans are awesome! If you're interested in reading more of my work, I've posted a few fluffy and light stories for CSI. This was the only one I ever wrote for JAG. **

_**Warning: Some historical canon may have been harmed in the making of this chapter… readers beware! **_

**Smiling, Andsowego**

Fair Winds and Following Fate

**Chapter X**

Mac's apartment  
18:40  


Mic sat impatiently in his rental car on the street outside Sarah's apartment. He'd stopped at a flower shop on 43rd street on his way, hoping to buy her some sort of bouquet peace offering to ease the impending tension. The flowers were nice, but not so nice as to suggest an ulterior motive, or at least he hoped so.

Checking his watch for the third time, he realized it was still too early to go in. Not that he was nervous, but he just didn't want to appear too eager to see her. He was getting married soon to a wonderful woman and didn't want to make things more difficult for Sarah. Sighing, he stepped out of the car. 'Might as well get this over with' he thought, early or not.

It was like deja-vu all over again as he entered the building and walked down the hallway towards her front door. Thankfully, he hadn't had to ring the buzzer, as some other tenant had been leaving just as he was arriving. Now, standing outside her door for the first time since their emotional good-bye all those years ago, Mic wasn't sure he could follow through on what he had planned. How was he going to explain his being there, without upsetting her? Well, he'd just have to go with the honesty route and hope she didn't freak out. There really was no other way to go about it.

Knocking on her door, he breathed deeply and shifted his feet. It felt like an eternity before the door opened.

Rabb.

Rabb opened the door.

Mic stood there silently, with what was an obvious look of shock on his face as one Harmon Rabb Jr. invited him inside. Stepping into the apartment, Mic looked around. It was just as he remembered it, only it no longer felt like home, and Sarah was nowhere to be found.

"So, Mic... are those flowers for me?" Harm joked.

"Uh, actually, I brought them for Sarah... as a sort of peace offering for intruding on her day in such an unexpected manner." He'd somehow offered a logical explanation in spite of the fact that Rabb had answered the door and had uncharacteristically invited him inside.

"Have a seat Mic. Can I get you something to drink?" Harm asked in his best 'I'm really not bothered that you're here voice'... 'easy sailor', he reminded himself... 'the only way to find out what he wants from Mac is to make him feel comfortable on your terms.'

"Not that it isn't nice to see you again Harm, but... is Sarah here? I was supposed to meet her here at 19:00 hours to talk. I have some rather pressing news that I need to share with her, and it really can't wait. I'm only in town for a few days, and then I have to head out."

"She'll be here any minute. You are early, and surely you know about Mac's uncanny sense of timing" Harm stated, as if it needed explaining.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just wait then. That is, of course, unless you two have other plans tonight? Mic inquired.

"No, it's not a problem Mic. Mac told me today at lunch that you were planning on dropping by, and she asked me to be here. I mean, you haven't seen her in years, then you suddenly call her up at work out of the blue and insist on seeing her without even asking if it's convenient. She's a friend, Mic, and she went through a lot when you two ended things. I didn't want her to do this alone. I'm sure you understand don't you?"

Harm waited.

"I do understand Rabb. More than you realize. Look, I'm not here to make things difficult for her, nor do I have any interest in revisiting the relationship we once had. I just need to ask her a favour. As her friend, I'm sure you won't mind giving us some privacy?" Mic wasn't about to back down on this one. He really needed to talk to her in private, and there was no way he was going to have that particular discussion with Rabb hanging around like a protective older brother.

"As her friend, Mic, I certainly don't mind you chatting with her... but as her fiancé, I do mind." Harm wasn't about to give Mic the upper hand on this one. Mac felt the need to ask him to be there, and until he was sure that she wouldn't be hurt or taken advantage of, there's no way in hell he was leaving her alone.

Mic's jaw dropped at the word 'fiancé', as he took in the situation before him. Sarah didn't trust him enough to be alone with him. He should have known Rabb would be here. They probably got together right after she was rid of him. Right after they almost got married. Right after their marriage was called off because Rabb was more important to her than he was! Mic hated himself for being so angry about it. It's not like it had happened yesterday, and now he was getting married to someone else, but it still brought up a lot of bitterness.

"I guess congratulations are in order then mate? If I couldn't make her happy, I'm glad that you could. Let's face it Rabb, you and I both know that Sarah and I were never meant to be. Fate always had her eye on the two of you. If you're man enough to have asked her to marry you, just be man enough to keep her. She deserves everything good that's coming to her." Mic lowered his eyes to the floor and breathed out a sigh of relief. Clearly, talking to Sarah about his problem wasn't going to be an issue. She'd moved on. With Rabb, but at least she'd moved on.

"Mic." Mac emerged from the bedroom, having heard the entire exchange between the two men.

"Sarah." Mic stood up from the couch in time to see her cross the room and put her arms around Harm.

"Listen, Sarah, I'm not here to cause you two any trouble, I just have something personal I need to talk to you about before I leave the country again."

"I know Mic, I heard. Harm, would you mind giving us some privacy? Why don't you take a short walk? I'll be fine here." She gave him a reassuring look as he picked up his jacket from the hook by the door. "I'll be back shortly Mac. I'll leave my cell on if you need me, okay?" Harm asked.

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Closing the door, Harm stood in the hallway. She may have wanted privacy, but there was no way he was leaving the building! He slowly paced the hallway, wondering just what could be so important that Mic had come all the way to DC to talk to her in person.

He could barely hear their voices from the hall. Harm trusted her fully. She knew what she was doing, and if Mic gave her any trouble, she could take him out with one of her swift marine-moves. Still, he felt uneasy as the minutes crept by. 

Sensing that he wasn't alone in the hallway, Harm turned quickly, only to find P.O. Coates standing there with a terrible look of concern on her face.

"Jen... what are you doing here? Is everything okay? You look like you just lost your best friend!" Harm grasped her by the shoulders for fear that she might pass out right there in front of him.

"Oh Harm, I'm so, so sorry! I just couldn't let this sit any longer. I care about you, more than anything, and I just want you to be happy. There's something you need to know, but I couldn't find you at your apartment. I came here because it seemed like the next logical place to look... plus, there's something going on with the Colonel tonight that you need to know about. Please don't hate me for telling you, but she's meeting with Commander Brumby!" Jen's eyes filled with tears as she sank to the floor against the wall.

Sitting down on the carpet next to her, Harm put an arm around her shoulders. "Jen, I know that Mac's meeting with Brumby... in fact, they're in there now talking. Mac asked me for some privacy, and well, here I am, out in the hallway. Why on earth are you so upset?" he asked.

"It's just that... well... I saw them together at Sydney's for lunch on Saturday... and I thought that maybe... well, you know... that maybe Mac might not have been completely honest with you... and then, I started thinking about how much you love her, and how much Mattie loves her, and I didn't want either of you to be hurt by the whole thing... are they getting back together?" Jen blubbered.

"No! Of course not... Mac and I are still getting married, and are very much in love Jen. Besides, Mac didn't meet with the Commander on Saturday, she met with Harriet. Why would you think otherwise?" he questioned.

Suddenly, a wave of realization hit her. She hadn't actually seen them together. True, Commander Brumby was outside the restaurant, and yes, Colonel Mackenzie was sitting inside alone, but Jen hadn't stuck around long enough to see them actually sit down for lunch together. This was an awful mistake! How was she supposed to know that they were at the same restaurant but had not seen each other there?

"Oh my gosh Harm... I've made a terrible mistake!" Jen squeaked. "I did see them both at the restaurant, but I never actually saw them together! The Commander could've been meeting anyone there for all I know! Can you please forgive me for being so stupid?" she pleaded.

"Look, Jen, there's nothing to apologize for here. I know how much you care about Mattie and me, but you just need to send that overactive imagination of yours on holiday for a while! Mac would never do anything to hurt me like that... you must know that by now."

"I know Harm, I really do. I don't know what I was thinking, I was just so worried."

"Why don't you head home and relax for the evening? There's no reason why I need to tell Mac about this... it was just a silly misunderstanding. I'm sure everything's fine in there" he reassured her.

Harm walked Jen to the front door of the building and gave her a quick hug before she got in her car and drove off, headed for home.

According to his watch, it had only been eight minutes since he left Mac alone in the apartment with Bugme. Harm decided to bite the bullet and actually go for a short walk. There was nothing that could be accomplished by standing around in her hallway, except maybe scaring her neighbours.

Inside the apartment, Mac moved to the kitchen after the initial pleasantries. "Can I get you something to drink Mic?" she asked.

"Funny, Rabb asked me the same thing. No, I'm fine. Look, I really just need to ask you about something. It can't wait Sarah... I'm getting married."

The silence that filled the room was unexpected. He at least figured she'd be upset by the announcement. If not upset, then maybe happy for him... he really couldn't judge her reaction with her back to him.

As Mac turned around to face him she spoke quietly.

"And you're here to ask for my approval, or something equally archaic I assume?" she asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

"No, Sarah. Actually, I'm here to ask for my ring back."

His ring? What the hell was he talking about? Mac was thoroughly confused as she listened to him speak.

"Sarah, I really feel terrible about this, but the ring I gave you that night in Australia is very special. I had it made using the gold from my grandfather's tie pin, and the jewels from my grandmother's engagement ring. It was meant to be given to the one woman I knew that I'd spend my life with. At the time I gave it to you, I thought that it was fated to be on your finger. Since meeting Melanie, I know that it's for her. I want to honour the memory of my grandparents by giving it to the right person. I was hoping that you wouldn't be offended if I asked you to return it."

Mic held his breath as he waited for her reply.

"You mean to tell me that you came all the way here, to announce that you're getting married, and that you want your engagement ring back? Why didn't you just call me Mic? It's not like I have a need to keep the ring anyway. It's been in its original box since the day you left here."

Reaching into her top desk drawer, Mac retrieved a ring box. "Here. I'm happy to return it to you. If you feel like you've finally found the right person to share your life with, then far be it from me to stand in the way Mic. I only ever wanted you to be happy, I just knew that I wasn't the one meant to bring you that happiness."

Just as she finished her sentence, Harm reappeared in the doorway. The attempt at taking a walk had been futile. Somehow he'd ended up back at her apartment, and just couldn't stay out in the hallway any longer.

"Is everything okay in here Mac?" Harm asked.

"Actually, yes. Mic is getting married Harm. He needed his ring back from me, and thought it best to discuss the matter in person."

Mic approached her and slipped the ring box into his pocket. "All I ever wanted Sarah, was to see you smile. Rabb, make sure that you spend the rest of your life appreciating what you've got here. She deserves a chance at real happiness you know. I hope you realize what you've been given, and if you feel even half as strongly about her as I once did, I know that you won't waste it."

Giving Mac a quick hug, Mic left as quickly as he came.

Closing the door, Harm turned to face her. "Well, that certainly was a first for me... being in the same room as Brumby, at your apartment no less, and not feeling the overwhelming urge to inflict bodily pain on him!" Harm laughed uneasily.

"Thank-you for being here Harm. I know that this couldn't have been easy for you, but I just knew that I couldn't face him alone after all these years. I hadn't even thought about him moving on until now, but I really do hope he's found the right person this time around. He's not a bad guy you know... he's just not the right guy for me."

"I guess you've also got to give the guy credit for coming all the way here, just to ask for his ring back. It was actually quite considerate of him not to ask you about it over the phone. How did he even know that you'd still have it?"

"Well, you know what they say about women and their rings Harm!" she smiled.

"Yeah, it's all about the ring isn't it?" he joked.

"Oh you know... that, and the perfect guy!"

"So, you think I'm perfect do you?" he teased as he pulled her into his arms.

"Very funny fly-b..." she was cut off as his lips found hers in a passionate, definitely not office-appropriate kiss.

**-----------------------------------**

**That's all for this fic! Thanks again to everyone who stuck with me. All final reviews will get a response, and homemade chocolate chip cookies. Oh wait, still can't send those through the internet yet can we? LOL **

**Cheers, Andsowego**


End file.
